


断崖

by No_zocor



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_zocor/pseuds/No_zocor
Summary: Taehyun，余辉若是能留住，日夜也要被辜负。
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun





	断崖

Part one.

姜泰现一边把桌上的废纸丢进纸篓里，一边用脚把崔连准掉了半边在地上的毯子勾起来。早上10时，他却不叫醒崔连准，崔连准估计又是半夜才睡的，虽然姜泰现睡得也不早，但姜泰现有清醒着的底气。

这话还是说得太早，屋子很闷，姜泰现拉开窗帘的一角，看到灰尘都在半空飞，坐在沙发上，没一会就开始点头。再醒来的时候，姜泰现代替崔连准躺在那张弹簧床上，拉开的一角窗帘又被拉起来，整个屋子阴沉沉的，仅仅靠近厨房那边透过来亮光。  
姜泰现把鞋帮踩下去，崴了一脚，站直，揉揉脚踝，朝着厨房走去。崔连准正背着光，吸溜一碗杯面，眼睛一直没离开桌上的纸。  
姜泰现站在崔连准面前，盯着崔连准看了很久，最后还是放软语气，“哥。”  
崔连准把最后一口面吞进去，汤泼进水池，杯面桶丢进垃圾桶，拿起那张纸，挡在自己和姜泰现的面前，伸过去一只手。  
“给我。”  
“什么？”  
“钥匙。”  
姜泰现半天没说话，崔连准拿警告的眼神冲他那边瞥了一眼，但没对上姜泰现的眼睛。  
“别再说我门没关紧了，姜泰现。”  
姜泰现把手伸进口袋，空空如也。崔连准从窗户底下的滑槽里取出一枚钥匙，“我收回来了，还有吗？”  
姜泰现半张着嘴巴，愣愣地摇了摇头。  
“杯面只剩最后一桶，我吃了，没有能给你吃的了，回去吧。”崔连准握住那枚钥匙，在玄关的地方换好鞋子，回头看还站在原地的姜泰现。  
“走啊，我也要出门了，你还站着干嘛？”

姜泰现的袖子是半挽上去的，崔连准只看了一眼就不想再看了，右手臂上三个疤痕，圆圆的，用烟烫的。  
“去，上去。”崔连准手插在兜里，用头往公车来的方向点了点。  
“哥……”姜泰现叫他。  
“上去。”崔连准头也没回地往前走了，公车从他身边过去的时候，他用余光看到小孩还盯着他看，崔连准把卫衣的帽子兜在头上。

19岁的小孩的第一场爱情真是麻烦，还是应该说16,17,18,19这个年纪的爱情都麻烦，崔连准在走进音乐室之前抽完这根烟，刚把烟捻灭在地上，崔范奎揽着他就往音乐室走，崔连准差点栽一跟头。  
“唱歌之前不抽烟不喝酒，你今儿怎么了？”崔范奎把吉他拿起来调音。  
“想抽。”  
“小孩又来了？”  
“嗯，不会再来了，钥匙全没收了。”  
“你也真行。”  
键盘手，鼓手都来齐之后，敲打的敲打，开嗓的开嗓，练完将近晚上10点，崔连准把乐谱和歌词丢在一边，勾着崔范奎要去崔秀彬的店里。  
刚出门，就冲上来一个女孩子，拿着之前崔连准他们乐队Live house的票，眼皮上的碎片晶亮，流光溢彩的，闪得崔连准眼睛都开始发痛。崔范奎已经开始程式化应对这种情况，亲切又不过分地朝那女孩子比了个手势，崔连准好脾气地冲女孩子笑了笑，女孩子捂着心口，愣了一下，又用手捂住嘴巴。  
“Yeonjun，我喜欢你。”  
崔连准不得已回过身，又笑了一下，回过身和崔范奎低语，“追乐队就追乐队啊，说什么喜欢啊。”

崔秀彬的烘焙店留了门，也留了光，门口的牌子被翻过来，上面写着“CLOSE”,崔连准透过透明的橱窗看到崔秀彬在给蛋糕裱花，崔范奎轻手轻脚推开门，想去吓崔范奎，但门上的铃铛出卖了他。  
“坐那儿。”崔秀彬用裱花器指了指桌上两杯热饮，“果汁。”  
崔连准打开杯盖，拿固体粉剂冲出来的，“就喝这个，逗小孩呢。”  
崔秀彬把蛋糕托过来，放在桌子上，棕色的熊头，旁边别别扭扭窝了两朵玫瑰，还有一坨白奶油做的东西，“崔连准，说实话，没再吸吧？”  
崔范奎拿叉子指着那坨白奶油，“崔秀彬，这什么啊？”  
崔秀彬从崔连准被刘海盖住的眼睛中找一个肯定回答，“你别打岔。”  
崔范奎愤愤地把沾了奶油的叉子点在崔秀彬的手背上。

“没吸，就吸了那一次。”  
崔秀彬抓住崔范奎的手腕，严肃地点了点头，“那就好。”  
“这什么啊，崔秀彬。”崔范奎等他们说完，又问起那坨白奶油。  
“这都看不出来吗，玫瑰花，兔子。”崔秀彬指着两个红色的点，“爱丽丝梦游仙境里的兔子。”  
崔范奎摸了摸崔秀彬红了的耳朵，“知道了，是崔秀彬的兔子。”

崔连准吸了一口果汁，看对面的寿星吃了几口蛋糕，才顾得上和他搭话，“不吸好，小朋友跑过来和我们说你吸过的时候，我和崔秀彬都吓死了。”  
崔连准放下手里的杯子，皱了皱眉，“姜泰现什么时候和你们说的。”  
“就你们刚分手那会，跑过来找崔秀彬说的。”

崔连准想起刚认识小朋友的时候，那时候的Live还没几个人听，乐队随随便便在网站上传了自己的歌，姜泰现站在还比较空荡的台子下面，眼睛又大又亮，崔连准那晚唱了一首情歌，他避开台下卡座那些靓女投来的目光，望向唯一坐在正中地板上的姜泰现，唱《A Thousand Miles》。  
“Cause you know I’d walk a thousand miles.”  
“If I could just see you tonight.”  
我奔赴万里迢迢，只为见你。

崔连准在台上看姜泰现，舞台上流连怎样的彩光，那彩光就一同照进姜泰现眼里。他那时候是不知道的，姜泰现真跑了很远，还没成年，在网上看到崔连准他们，就跑来。

那之后乐队台下观看表演的人还是寥寥，但很长一段时间，没有人坐在正中，艰辛里的一点光总是让人觉得难忘，崔连准那一年最喜欢和乐队成员说的就是，我还记得，一个孩子，抱着膝盖坐在中间，很乖的，学生头，眼睛一动不动看着我。

后来这双眼睛崔连准就经常能看到了，那时候台下面终于撑得起几十个人，姜泰现不能再坐在最中间的位置，那些享受的人们都站着，也在歌将至高潮的时候，往前涌。姜泰现站在最前面的位置，被那些兴奋的人潮顶到浪尖的位置，小心翼翼从舞台下面捡起崔连准甩掉的手链，鬼使神差像呈宝物一样呈上去。  
暖色的灯光把崔连准勾起来的嘴角染上暧昧的颜色，他没说谢谢，趁着暧昧的灯光，摸了摸姜泰现的头顶。

崔连准在酒吧打散工的时候，姜泰现会去看，乐队的每场Live是没有少过的，快要百人的场子，姜泰现来得早，站得靠前，崔连准有时候后仰着身子，看顶棚上花眼的彩球，再微微低下头，看姜泰现的眼睛。  
乐队在Live现场发号码球，说抽到彩头的那一位，可以讲个不太过分的要求，崔连准看台上的崔范奎不怀好意地冲台下的崔秀彬笑了笑，崔连准扫过乐队里其他人，键盘手比了手势要崔连准小心，然后自顾自闷闷地笑，就知道他们又在合计什么整蛊。于是崔连准单手撑了一把舞台，跳下去，从崔秀彬手里拿走了那只作假的球，笑骂着在崔秀彬屁股上踹了一脚，姜泰现手里握着分给他的球，整个人都很混乱，搞不清这是怎么一回事。  
崔连准大概是转身的时候看到姜泰现，从他手里拿过那只球，用力一丢冲崔范奎飞去，崔范奎笑得“吱吱嘎嘎”躲开了，崔连准又把那只作假的球丢过去，翻身上了舞台。从话筒架上取下话筒，清了清嗓子。  
“抱歉啊，我朋友，想整我，这场游戏就作废了。”  
台下发出不满的嘘声，崔连准拿着话筒蹲下身子，“不过啊，我有个私心，有个小朋友看我们表演很多次了，我想把机会给他。”崔连准朝姜泰现伸出手，“上来啊。”  
姜泰现错愕着把手递过去，今天是白色的灯光，姜泰现从脖子红到两颊。  
“小朋友？小朋友？”崔连准叫了姜泰现好几次，姜泰现才尴尬地答应。  
“没叫错吧？还留着学生头呢。”崔连准把把挂在姜泰现发上的纸屑拿下来，“多大了？”  
“18岁。”  
“那没错呢。讲个要求吧，别让我给你摘星星摘月亮，也别买50块以上的东西，其他都答应你。”  
台下一片哄笑，台上崔范奎夺了鼓手的鼓棒，在吊镲上敲了一下，“崔连准！你怎么那么抠啊！”

崔连准笑着回头，玩笑般瞪了崔范奎一眼，又转回来，看着慌张得只盯着一处的姜泰现，放柔了声音，“逗他们的，你想提什么尽管说。”  
“要不，你再唱一首吧。”  
崔连准失笑，“你别害怕。”  
“我没，我就想要这个。”  
崔连准对那双眼睛一点抵抗力都没有，他叫崔范奎弹吉他，问了小孩熟悉的曲子，自己唱两句，递给小孩一句。  
在散场的时候，长队从门口排到很远，姜泰现站在队伍末尾，崔连准本来在舞台上帮着收拾乐器，撂给崔范奎，跑过去锁住姜泰现的脖子，看小孩因为惊慌抖了一下，又赶紧松开。  
“和我们一起去吃夜宵吧？”崔连准问他。  
“不了……”  
“真不愿意，还是觉得不好。”  
“愿意……”

崔连准在烟熏火燎的摊子上得知姜泰现不是当地的，17岁的年纪，崔连准他们的歌里唱“生命”“希望”与“爱”，迷住了处于困境的姜泰现，偷偷跑过来听他们的歌，崔连准觉得心里感激，免不了多问，才知道姜泰现现在在这里读大学，很有前景的专业。  
摊子不大，但排队的人很多，这家煲做得很好，崔连准看姜泰现一直有点躲着前面大叔点燃的香烟飘来的烟，压住了自己点烟的冲动，拍了拍前面大叔有些厚实的背，以为会是个面相凶的，没想到是有些憨厚的，显得崔连准让他把烟熄了的语气反倒像恐吓。  
“真没什么愿望？”崔连准问姜泰现。  
“不是已经请我吃夜宵了吗？”  
“这是我请你的，你没什么愿望吗？”  
“那你陪我放一次莲灯，行吗？”  
崔连准越发觉得姜泰现是个小朋友，然后他点头答应，小朋友雀跃地咧开嘴巴。  
“可可爱爱。”崔连准说。

“哦，他还真找你们说了啊。”崔连准拿叉子吃了一口蛋糕。  
“不然呢，不过他也说你就吸了一次。怎么吸的啊？”崔范奎问他。  
崔连准把袖子拉上去，指着肘正中那条蓝色的静脉，“这儿。”  
“行啊你，崔连准王八蛋，你也不怕染上病。”  
“没呢，刚拆开的针管。”崔连准笑了笑。  
“少笑了，告诉你，昨天刚在那酒吧门口抓了一个人，搜了0.2克和两百块。”  
崔连准突然开始笑，笑到手都撑不住，整个人趴在桌子上，崔范奎莫名其妙又火大，“还笑呢，50克死刑了都。”  
“没，我就是觉得，身上就搜到200块，还挺可怜的。”崔连准擦了擦眼泪。  
崔秀彬开了口，“真不吸了？”  
“嗯，真不吸了，小朋友看见是第一次，也是最后一次。”  
“小朋友不要你吸的？你没把小朋友吓跑啊？”  
“嗯，小朋友不让的。”  
崔范奎朝崔秀彬摇了摇头，“还是小朋友顶用，我们俩要是劝，早挨了一脚了。”  
崔连准把杯子转了一圈，在另一边的杯缘也印上牙印，“你们会哭着求我吗？”  
“给你两拳，看你清不清醒，还吸不吸。”

姜泰现和崔连准交换了联系方式，中间由于考试，缺了一场Live，那天晚上天河又办起放莲灯的活动，姜泰现想着把崔连准那个愿望兑现了，却刚好和崔连准乐队的Live撞上，姜泰现拿着票赶到的时候，只能站在最后面。大概是姜泰现一直站在前面，不知不觉间，他才发现乐队的粉丝已经这么多了，崔连准嬉笑着扫过每一个的脸，直到结束，也没停在姜泰现脸上。

姜泰现跟着散场的崔连准走到酒吧，干坐了半个小时后，看到摇晃着从包厢里走出来的崔连准，朝洗手间走去，那时候崔连准已经不怎么清醒，口水流到嘴巴外面，眼前有白光，药物窜得很快，一下子就像到了指尖，麻木又痛苦，崔连准拿凉水冲着脸，他觉得自己的脑子就快要爆炸。姜泰现是这时候冲进洗手间的，他拉起崔连准的袖子，看到了还在渗血的针眼，一言不发地把崔连准拉到了自己坐的小桌。药物褪去的快感才是极致的，崔连准把头搁在姜泰现肩窝，在高分贝的音乐里发出类似高潮的“嗯嗯啊啊”声，作用过去之后，他用手把自己撑起来，看见面前一直在流泪的姜泰现。

崔连准抖着腿把姜泰现带出酒吧，软绵绵地靠在树上，问姜泰现，“吓坏了？”  
姜泰现没说话。  
“没想到我是这样的人？”  
崔连准随着姜泰现的沉默，心也一点点沉下去，“回去吧。”  
姜泰现哭得更凶了，咧开嘴的那种，“连准哥，能不能别吸了？”  
崔连准有点头疼，他好像也是选了一个罪恶的方式找乐子，“就这一次。”  
“吸的人都说，就这一次的。”  
“我保证，是我错了。”

太晚了，小朋友又像开了闸的水龙头，崔连准打了车带着姜泰现坐上去，姜泰现坐在车上，还是打不住，崔连准一边帮他擦眼泪，一边防着他说出点什么，那司机大概会直接开去警察局。

崔连准把床让给了姜泰现，在床旁边给自己搭了个地铺，在快要睡熟的时候，听到姜泰现小声抽泣，崔连准把手递上去，搭在姜泰现的肩膀上，“泰现，害怕吗？”  
“连准哥，你答应我，以后一定不可以吸了。”  
崔连准爬上去，搂住姜泰现的半个身子，像母亲哄孩子一样，拍着他的背，“一定不。”  
“我哥就是这样，死的。”  
崔连准变得警觉，“你哥？哪样？”  
“过量了，救都救不回来。”

崔连准在这个夜晚抱紧姜泰现，他是想过的，吸那玩意儿有什么好处，但他还没品出吸的好处，怀里的小朋友给了他不吸的好处，小朋友眼睛的热流一半都像是跑进他的血管里，一遍又一遍温暖他。  
“泰现，怎么会想到这里呢？不是应该很害怕吗？”  
“不害怕，但怕你死掉。”  
“怎么想到听我们的歌的。”  
“哥哥死之后，开始听的，觉得很好，像是能救命。”  
崔连准是漂了太久的人，他不期待有人打破他看似玩世不恭的面具，但姜泰现从那些缝隙里把光洒进来，以至于早上才收到崔范奎“你回家没”的问候短信，他都没再假惺惺地回一个“回了”，他回了一句饱含深情的“滚”，收到崔秀彬的一串“？？？”，心里骂了一句狗男男。  
姜泰现有早课，早就走了，留了一张字条在桌上，手机里很多条未读，都是“哥！你答应我了的！”  
崔连准回复过去，“好。”

姜泰现没课的时候就跑过来，但live去得没那么勤，崔连准笑他把人追到手了就不肯破财了，姜泰现一脸认真地否认，不是，哥，我才没有。  
隔天崔连准的账户上平白多出来一份live的门票钱，崔连准觉得好笑，把钱取出来，给姜泰现买了个蛋糕，又拿了很多自己的钱，在店里打了一把和自己耳坠上的钥匙相配的锁，银饰，小小的，链子的长度崔连准比划了一下，应该是会卡在姜泰现锁骨的位置。  
姜泰现收到礼物的时候，用手玩着那个小锁，笑得很用力，眼神飘忽的，“哥，那我们算在一起了吗？”  
崔连准把打火机丢在桌上，数了数自己有没有插错根数，店里的数字蜡烛用光了，整个小蛋糕被崔连准插得像个刺猬，“哦，我以为我们很早就在一起了。”  
姜泰现拿着小锁的手猛地一抖，“是吗。”  
“对啊，你别坐那儿，蜡油滴上去很麻烦，快来吹。”  
姜泰现吹灭蜡烛，“哥，那我们交往多少天了。”  
“我也没数……”  
“连准哥，我喜欢你。”  
崔连准把沾在食指上的奶油舔掉，“小朋友，我也想长久喜欢你的。”  
姜泰现像是被崔连准所说的触动，用又大又亮的眼睛看崔连准，“连准哥，你要是做不到，我不会原谅你的啊。”  
大概只是一句玩笑话。

小朋友不挑食，小朋友容易受惊吓，小朋友喜欢熬夜，小朋友不怕冷但容易感冒，小朋友经常装作大人说一些大道理，小朋友只是他的小朋友。  
小朋友把结课的论文交了，合上电脑，非要闹着看一部电影，崔连准在片子的后半部分开始频繁打瞌睡，电影《苏州河》，崔连准看得一脑子浆糊，只记得那个女孩子，双马尾，眼睛和姜泰现一样，又大又亮，他迷迷糊糊听见姜泰现问他，“连准哥，你会和马达一样一直找我吗？”  
崔连准当然不知道他在问什么，“会，会找。”  
姜泰现知道他困了，拿了毯子盖在崔连准身上，自己坐在地板上，安安静静看完整个电影。

除夕夜前，姜泰现才赶回家的，崔连准催了他好几次要他快回家，姜泰现一边整理资料，一边回答崔连准，“不急，我再多呆几天。”  
买一些红色的，喜庆的，屋子里俗气一点也没关系，崔连准珍藏的手办和那一个红色的生肖娃娃摆在一起也没关系，那一串塑料辣椒还有鞭炮在精简装修里突兀一点也没关系，最突兀最大只的姜泰现都摆在屋里，看起崔连准平时从不看的新闻，还有什么不行。  
崔连准好几年没买过鞭炮，连饺子平时都是去崔秀彬和崔范奎家蹭，今年破例买了鞭炮，在小朋友回家的前一晚，放在院子里“噼里啪啦”地炸。崔连准点着火，拔腿就朝小朋友跑，站在小朋友身后，在小朋友捂着耳朵的手上，又附上自己的手。小朋友乱跺着脚，像是那些炮仗炸在他脚下。

是崔连准送姜泰现去车站的，崔连准顺着候车大厅的边走回停车场的时候，看见小朋友也顺着边走，只不过他在候车大厅里，崔连准贴近玻璃，指了指手机上的时间，要小朋友快去等车，小朋友在窗户上哈了气，写了一个“YJ”。

“看看，要是你们，我肯定爬起来揍你们啊，还什么服不服你们管。”  
“崔连准，你别骗我们，再吸很难戒的。”崔秀彬还是比崔范奎靠谱很多。  
“真没。”  
“那小朋友那么好，怎么分了呢？”  
崔连准把烟盒掏出来，看向崔秀彬，“你让我抽一支？”  
崔秀彬抱着手臂，点点头，“抽。”  
“你说十几岁的爱情，是不是都是那种，特别要命的，要死要活的。”  
“小朋友和你闹了？”  
“没，他有时候和我聊天，说我们要是一直在一起就好了。”  
“那是他真的挺喜欢你的。”  
“嗯，我知道，但分手之后，我想了想，我大概更爱自己一点。你们就没觉得，我和小朋友在一起之后，变得很奇怪吗？”  
“温柔了点是真的。”  
崔连准被逗笑，又被一口烟呛得猛咳，“好像是，变得不讲理，可怕，又暴力。”

姜泰现在黑黑压压都是人的Live还有音乐节上不再快乐，崔连准在姜泰现不停警告和询问不要吸里觉得那些热流又一点点从身体抽离。  
“哥，一定要对着那么多人唱歌吗？”  
“姜泰现，我们是乐队，不对着人唱，对哪里唱？”  
姜泰现想崔连准注定是要走到更大的舞台的，可能有千人万人的目光，是他再怎么往前挤也无济于事的，崔连准会看着那些攒动的人头，一个一个快速扫过去，其中一个是不是姜泰现，他是无从甄别的。

“姜泰现，我没有吸，没有，你不需要把对你哥哥的愧疚转移到我身上。”  
“我不是。”  
“不然呢，喜欢上我的歌？姜泰现我一个音符都写不出来。”崔连准在写不出谱子的时候，敲在键盘上，一连串不和谐的和弦，刺耳，“如果是因为我的歌，那我写不出来了，你马上就可以离开，我的歌已经救不了你的命了。”

姜泰现在这个时间多半不会说什么，这时候的崔连准烦躁易怒，看见亲近的东西就像找到可发泄的出处。姜泰现会在崔连准发完脾气之后，再摆出那种正经谈事情的样子，但明明是崔连准对情爱体验更丰富，却总是姜泰现在说话。  
姜泰现忽略这种只知道“嗯嗯”的应答，他推开门，有点痴迷地问崔连准，“连准哥，如果我走丢了，你会像马达找牡丹一样找我吗？”  
崔连准没说话，听着门关上的声音，站了好一会，打开《苏州河》，接着自己上次睡着的部分看，里面美美和牡丹都是一个人演的，崔连准看得并不仔细，但他知道马达，那个被牡丹爱上，又间接害死牡丹的男人，牡丹在跳河的时候，对他说，“如果我死了，也要变成美人鱼回来找你。”但马达也是那个用了半辈子找牡丹的人。  
崔连准因为还没分清牡丹和美美，他看到牡丹跳河的时候，突然变得慌张。

最后崔连准在街心花园找到了姜泰现，手机上的以家庭为单位的共享位置，属于姜泰现的那个小圆点一直停在那里，崔连准都不知道该感谢谁，感谢通讯公司的强大功能还是感谢姜泰现没有关掉定位系统。然后姜泰现心满意足地被崔连准拉回家里，他们像对方的孩子，彼此哄骗，用甜言蜜语。

这样的事情要是一次就好，可他们像嵌合太好的两块拼图，又像是不成配的一对，反复进行无声的斗争，和好又斗争。  
姜泰现进行那种谈话的时候，终于不再忍受崔连准抽着烟的漫不经心的态度。  
“能不能不抽了，先听我讲话。”姜泰现用烟头在手臂上烫了三个地方，动作行云流水，崔连准脑子短路了很长时间。  
崔连准把伤口上的烟灰吹掉一部分，剩下一部分用棉签沾了酒精一点一点擦掉，露出伤口的烂肉，崔连准又害怕又心疼，指责和爱意不知道要把哪个先吐出口。  
“泰现，你怎么会这样啊。”  
是指责先说出来的。

“吵个架不是很正常吗？”  
崔连准抖了抖烟灰，“吵架吵到开煤气你见过吗？”  
崔范奎被问得一愣，“不至于吧。”  
“和小朋友刚开始的时候，就像生在一片开花的原野上，后来后来，我觉得我每天都站在悬崖边上，底下有人不断问我问题——你能想象到吗？”  
“问你什么啊？”  
“问我，你到底爱不爱他。现在分开了，还是像在悬崖边上，底下人问我，我是不是分开也是因为更爱自己，怕姜泰现那样火一样的偏执，连带着我要一起烧成灰烬。”

崔连准是半夜被冷醒的，看见姜泰现跨坐在窗台上的背影，连滚带爬地跑过去把他抱下来的，把窗子合上的一瞬间，从来没哭过的崔连准也哭了，一边哭一边把厨房的煤气扭开，他好像也快到极点了，天天喊着要在一起的姜泰现要在一起那就在一起好了，两个人僵持了几分钟，是姜泰现走过去，把煤气关上的。  
崔连准没多担心，他晚上煮泡面的时候，就知道煤气没气了，最后还是拿开水泡的，但他不记得，白天里他在作曲的时候，姜泰现就冲他喊该换一罐煤气了，他那时候没听到罢了。  
崔连准好声好气拉着姜泰现坐下，摸着姜泰现手臂上新的结痂，“小朋友，要不分开吧？”  
姜泰现拿又大又亮又悲伤的眼睛看他，“为什么啊？”  
崔连准不知道他能不能解释得清，姜泰现所求的那种极致的爱意不适用于生活，所以他搬出《苏州河》来，“泰现，如果你走失了，我不会像马达找牡丹那样找你。他们肯花半辈子的时间只是用来爱，就已经放弃了这种并行的生活下去的能力。我们俩的生活不该只剩下爱，你能懂吗，泰现？”  
“我不懂。”  
“你现在，像疯子一样的，你不要你的学业了吗，我不要我的乐队了吗？”  
姜泰现眨了眨眼睛。  
“泰现，我不能不参加乐队，我还要唱歌的。我们分开才能好好生活的。”  
于是姜泰现抬起眼睛，“哥，那分手吧。”

“人爱自己不是常识吗，而且也是分开的时候才这样想啦。你别这样说你自己，你有爱过小朋友的，而且是很认真的。”崔范奎向崔连准保证。  
“也许吧。”崔连准把烟丢进烟灰缸，划开发亮的手机屏，是姜泰现的短信。“小朋友来短信了，说我还欠他一盏莲灯没放。”  
“还要去吗？小朋友还是不死心吗？”  
崔连准烦躁地揉了揉眉心，“去，毕竟是答应过他的事情。”

天河边上排起长长的队伍，崔连准捧着莲灯，和姜泰现一同沉默着，他看姜泰现俯下身子，脖子上的小锁晃晃荡荡的。崔连准拦住姜泰现，掏出打火机把莲灯点亮。  
崔连准看姜泰现在河边跪了有那么一会，看着莲灯越飘越远，直到崔连准都分不清哪一个属于他们。  
“泰现，许了愿吗？”崔连准没忍住问他。  
“嗯，许了，想要你再给我唱一次歌。”  
崔连准拉着姜泰现走到河堤空旷无人的地方，两个人盘坐着，面对着面，崔连准唱起第一次的歌，姜泰现听了一半就要离场，崔连准停住，不再唱。  
“哥，继续唱吧，哥。”  
崔连准站在原地，继续唱着越来越无趣的歌曲，他看到姜泰现站在路灯下面，嘴巴一张一合说了几个字，崔连准不知道他在讲什么，扯高了嗓音喊，“泰现，你说什么？”  
但姜泰现飞快跑开了。

崔连准站在公演的舞台上，慢慢放松下来，乐队好像是越来越好，下面的场子变得很大，观众都仰着脖子看他们，崔连准在头晕目眩，缺氧的演唱中，看见一双又一双姜泰现的眼睛，又大又亮的，他很快想到姜泰现最后可能说的话，“我不会原谅你的啊。”  
崔连准在谢幕的时候感到心痛，不再缺氧的时候，舞台下面没有一个姜泰现，他忘记自己还捧着话筒，无意识地出声，“别原谅我好了。”

崔范奎知道他状态不对，拍了拍他肩膀，给他丢了一罐水，就坐到一旁玩手机去了。  
崔连准从经纪人那里拿到自己手机，终于看到姜泰现迟到的短信。

【哥，我说的是，好好生活。】

崔连准抱着手机，终于抑不住哭声，他感知到自己从万丈断崖的旁边被拽回来，回到曾经开花的原野，但如今各处都开始荒芜，只剩下一片荒原。

Part two.(崔然竣视角）

小朋友是水，是火，是阳光，是一切浓烈有形态的东西。

我撒谎了，对小朋友。 两次，但勉强算一个半的谎吧。

不是第一次吸，是六年后的第二次。

“为什么总叫我小朋友啊？”  
“泰现其实很像个小朋友。”  
泰现是像小朋友，但要是以前不总有人这样叫我，我可能会想出更好的称呼。宝贝也好，小现也还行，最好的是泰现，这两个字会带着期盼包裹住灵魂去呼唤他。

眯着眼看对面的崔范奎和崔秀彬，两个人因为一串炸翅吵，崔范奎连多裹了调料也要和崔秀彬计较。人要是能做自己喜欢的事真是最好的吧，崔范奎第一次找我加乐队的时候，我拒绝了他，毫无起色的小乐队实在不需要再多一个流动人员了，我不知道崔范奎呆几周会走。后来他死缠烂打的时候，说他把大学退了，还差一年就毕业了，我当时不知道是气得还是怕得，磕坏了吉他。结果一年之后他嘚嘚瑟瑟拿着毕业证，我才知道被骗了。  
小骗子，崔秀彬是这样叫崔范奎的。但小骗子骗来了现今他所拥有的的幸运，我承认我这样说的时候是有一点点嫉妒他的。

能在乐队里唱歌，写写歌也是我喜欢的，如果只是为了喜欢而不是兼顾谋生就好了。我经常在如何顺应、讨人喜欢与那些稀奇古怪的小径之间徘徊，也经常在写不出谱子的痛苦里想还要不要继续下去，完全忘记自己写出来时的喜悦——毕竟这种事情太难说，看上去源源不断的，指不定什么时候就断流了。  
那个人把我带入门，教我写第一首曲子，用Yeonjun的名义发表，鼓励我组乐队，但他没教我后面一切的一切怎么处理。是他离开我的那时候，我开始感到毫无支撑的，开始畏手畏脚，点一个音符都要犹豫很久。  
他“小朋友，小朋友”这样叫我，居无定所的人总是外放而警惕的，不肯让自己吃一点亏。但那个人很温柔。

有钱人才吸得起，他大概是有钱人。吸的时候都是温温柔柔的，有一次猛了一点，鼻血歪歪斜斜从鼻唇沟那里流进他嘴巴里，他对着镜子用手指揩去，张开嘴巴，牙齿上也是红色的。我站在他身后看他，我们之间也竖起这样血色的高崖，但他转过身，温柔看着我笑，可能是刚嗑过药，眼神有点雾蒙蒙的。我走过去，吻住他，尽力把那些铁锈味道都吞走，试图抹平有些障碍。

我会拉着那个人从黑夜聊到天明，把我从记事起的小事，鸡毛蒜皮的，一桩桩一件件讲出来，我甚至想让他变成我，不需要走完我的路，只要十分之一就好。他还是温柔着笑，说一件他过去的事，我真的记不清那是什么事了，但就是心痛了一下，抱着他。

第一次吸，是偷了他的。他把我从浴室拖出来的时候，已经不再温柔了。我有一半是好奇，一半是悲情，但他很不讲理，不许我吸。  
“凭什么你可以，我就不可以。”

他离开的时候，我只在想他大概是不愿意和我分享那些铁锈的味道了。而现在在想，他可能只是找好借口不爱我了——我作为一个成年人，总把人揣度得过于自私和卑劣。

小朋友说我的歌能救命，的确是为了救命才写的，爱、生命和希望都是骗人的，我只是本能地向外界求救和期盼。

小朋友的眼睛真的又大又亮，看向我的眼神让我想起，那个人教我写谱的时候，我的眼神。

我学着那人的温柔，像照顾小孩一样去照顾小朋友。如果不是小朋友会把作业和实习任务拿到我家做，和我同居，我是看不到小朋友那样高智商、果断的一面的。他总对我吸过这件事耿耿于怀，小朋友从天黑说到天亮，一刻不停，声音开始嘶哑，枕头湿了一大片。我说我真的发誓不再吸了，绝不让小朋友再吃那样的苦。

起誓的当下我的心脏剧烈地跳动，我也想长久喜欢小朋友的。但人往往能拥抱和互相温暖的时间很短暂，面对小朋友的时候，我经常不知道是在用现存的温柔怜悯过去的自己，还是在用自己的情感回报小朋友。

被爱着总是好的，好过爱人，被爱的总是在安全区的。小朋友和我说过这种差异，小朋友很少有那种忸怩的神情，他说我能在台上看很多人，但他只盯着我一个人看，是不是太不公平。

我经常觉得站在悬崖边上，可小朋友一早就跌落在崖底了，尽管是他自愿的。他是没有知觉的，不知道自己曾经站在那样危险的地方，又跳下去，全心全意的时候是不自知的，盲目的像个傻瓜。

我也实在忍受对面崔秀彬崔范奎两个傻瓜因为一串烤翅吵了十分钟了，脑子都要出血了，我把盘子里那串烤翅拿过来，随便啃了几口，丢在烟蒂之间。  
“走啊，愣着干嘛？吃完了，不用吵了。”我擦净手指上的油，崔秀彬和崔范奎傻眼了。

但这两个傻瓜还是能在回去的路上吵一路，哪怕是为了一串根本没到口的烤翅。  
我有时候真的羡慕他们，那种很好生活却又不冲突的相爱，我和小朋友的基因里大概根植了有些不太好的因子。

小朋友叫我去放莲灯，他蹲在河边上，河里烛光很亮，小朋友眼里刻着闪亮的火光，他要我再给他唱一首歌，但我那天状态不好，可能跑音了，唱到一半小朋友就跑了。他跑开站在路灯下面，脖子上的锁随着动作一晃一晃的，很神奇的是，这时候没有人质问我，我也不再怀疑我对他的喜欢。

演唱被排在音乐节的最后一个，我经常产生错觉，觉得下面都是一双一双小朋友又大又亮的眼睛，所以我上台前猛泼了自己两把凉水。今天天气好又是周末，来了很多人，在太阳落山前要送上今天的最后一首歌。

然后天就全黑了，人群里一双一双小朋友明亮的眼睛也都看不到了，后来人也都散了。

泰现呐，余辉若是能留住，日夜也要被辜负的。

Part three.(姜泰现视角）

我去看了连准哥最后一场live，对于我而言的最后一场live。  
当初那种快乐的日子溜走得很快，我站在下面安静看着他的日子也走得很快。乐队的粉丝在脸上用油彩涂了心的形状，红色的，也是心的颜色。连准哥他们在台上像是立起新朝，然后大家尖叫，和声唱，摇晃，流泪，大笑，他们是真正的领导者。  
连准哥他们下台后，就会换来另一支乐队，人群中重叠着的百分之75也会继续欢呼。如果连准哥他们是最后一个就好了，那他就能看到站在纸屑、水瓶，满地狼藉之中的我。他会看见我，哪怕卡在最后。

街心花园离家很近，煤气罐里没有煤气，烟头如果很快速烫在肌肤上其实也还能受得了，3楼的高度跳下去大概会落在单车棚上，再像很笨重很笨重的气球一样碎在地上。但这些时候我都没觉得那样苦，连准哥说分手的时候也不。只是他最后一次单独给我唱歌的时候，天河里几十盏莲灯连成一片，他缓慢地把那首歌一句一字吐出来，我觉得苦。

连准哥的这首歌唱完，台下都是安可的声音，我从人群退出来的那一刻，也明白自己的爱这样短。

我忘了是什么时候开始的，好像是从拥有的那一刻开始腐烂。

我最后看了看站在台上的连准哥，他和他们互动，玩笑。

所以万千人里，你为什么不能只看着我，抱着我，与我同生也共死啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 这儿我只留了我觉得应该的结局，删去了原有的另一个结局，调整了视角的顺序。


End file.
